Fuel cell systems are increasingly being used as a power source in a wide variety of applications. Fuel cell propulsion systems have also been proposed for use in vehicles as a replacement for internal combustion engines. The fuel cells generate electricity that is used to charge batteries and/or to power an electric motor. A solid-polymer-electrolyte fuel cell includes a polymer electrolyte membrane (PEM) that is sandwiched between an anode and a cathode. To produce electricity through an electrochemical reaction, a fuel, commonly hydrogen (H2), but also either methane (CH4) or methanol (CH3OH), is supplied to the anode and an oxidant, such as oxygen (O2) is supplied to the cathode. The source of the oxygen is commonly air.
In a first half-cell reaction, dissociation of the hydrogen (H2) at the anode generates hydrogen protons (H+) and electrons (e−). The membrane is proton conductive and dielectric. As a result, the protons are transported through the membrane. The electrons flow through an electrical load (such as the batteries or the electric motor) that is connected across the membrane. In a second half-cell reaction, oxygen (O2) at the cathode reacts with protons (H+), and electrons (e−) are taken up to form water (H2O).
An understanding of the spatial distribution of current leaving a fuel cell of a fuel cell stack is useful for optimizing performance, operating conditions and durability of the fuel cell stack. Shunt resistors and Hall effect current sensors have been traditionally implemented to monitor the spatial distribution of current. Although shunt resistors provide high resolution of the spatial current distribution, they put an undesirable load on the fuel cell stack. Similarly, although Hall effect current sensors put no load on the fuel cell stack, traditional methods of implementing Hall effect current sensors require a complicated, space-consuming assembly that decreases the achievable resolution.